1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data slicer, and more particularly, to a differential input data slicer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An input data slicer is an important component for many data recovery devices and signal equalizers. The conventional data slicer is a single-ended circuit. The single-ended data slicer is used for comparing an analog input signal with a reference level (or referred to as a slicing level) to accordingly determine that the binary value of the input signal is either “0” or “1.”
However, as is well known in the art, the conventional single-ended data slicer has poor noise immunity. If noise interferes with the data slicer, the correctness of the output signal is easily affected. As a result, the performances of the following stages and entire system are reduced.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,525,684, a differential input data slicer is disclosed. The disadvantage of the conventional data slicer is that the conventional data slicer can only support the DC couple architecture.